Ravenne
Ravenne is a Ticoran town in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. The town is known for its famous Ravenne lamb cakes. It is visited in Chapters 2, 4, and 6. Geography Ravenne lies on the road west of Ormede and south of Melay. South of town, a Tabernacle of Henne is under construction and uninhabited. A Buried Cache behind one of the houses contains a Dervish Disk. A coach runs from Ravenne to Levosche for 225 burlas. Commerce Tavern: Berion's * Amenities: Cheese; wine; meat pies; gambling. No rooms. * Conversation: Scott Gratisi is here in Chapter 4. Shop: Michelle's Goods * First place in the game to get Grrrlf Shields. * Sells: Grrrlf Shield, Short Sword, Arrows, Senwater, Fishing Rod, Beeswax, Shovel, Torch. * Buys: all Tools. Residents * Children sing a counting-game, some of whose lyrics figure in the answer to a trivia chest somewhere in the forest across the river. * In Chapter 2, Del of Del's Stained Glass is creating a tryptich window commissioned for the town's new Tabernacle of Henne. He enjoys working with the Children, as they pay well and allow him artistic freedom. * In Chapter 2, a gaunt man asks if the party is collecting donations for the new Chapel. He believes that his wife, a devout follower, died of the Feeblepox along with dozens of other victims in town because he refused to take her to the chapel in Ticoro for a blessing; since then he has kept a large portrait of Revered Hand Fellich Marr in his house, though he does not consider himself worthy to join the Children. When Kaelyn questions his beliefs, he slams the door. * In Chapter 4, Thomas and Stuart Aquivar, a mage and his gentle but slow-minded brother, welcome the party in. As Stuart makes up rhymes, Thomas regretfully refuses to teach Aren any magic, worrying that his vast powers would be overwhelming. If the party looks into the house again, they see Stuart doing magic, and Aren angrily breaks in to accuse Thomas of using Stuart for his powers. Thomas explains that he pretends to be the mage to protect Stuart, so the townsfolk, contemptuous of his slow wits already, would not fear him as well. Together, the two teach Aren some magic, boosting his Spellcasting skills by 1, adding the Cause skill, and adding +5 to every magical skill except Fire. * In Chapter 4, Eustace, a well-dressed man, responds to flattery by boasting about organizing the dedication ceremony for the new Chapel now that Fellich Marr has agreed to officiate at it. He expects a large entourage of priests, minor officials, security forces, and others, but doesn't know when the ceremony is to take place and blithely expects the townsfolk to feed and house the influx of people without much prompting. William privately doubts this will go as planned. * In Chapter 4, after the party learns that Simon Liana keeps a house in Ravenne, they are ambushed when they try to find him there. Liana himself, when located in Levosche, tells the party that his Shepherd's Medallion is buried in the garden behind his house. Museum of Antiquities Founded by Empress Corlene, Ravenne's Museum of Antiquities was once well-maintained by Antaran nobles who felt privileged to provide for its upkeep. Currently only a few docents remain and many of its treasures are gone. However, the Museum still continues its work, hiring researchers such as Arlene of Ormede to assemble new collections; a lecture series on TrKaa nest-building is said to start a week from the party's visit. Its collection, described by docent Cynthia Vanous, includes: * A bust of Emperor Valorian I; use an Emerald on it to gain a Circlet of Senaedrin, after which the Emerald is lost. * A shard from the Mirror of Smoke and Dreams. * A natural history collection, including a stuffed jaeger and a Fire Wolf. * Ancient art dating back to before the Migration, including a small but representative collection of pieces from Mehrat, Chail, overseas countries, and pre-Imperial Antara. * The only known portrait of Byra Maden, dating back to before the Uprisings. * A Grrrlf drum and other musical instruments used in the Karrruf; the docent assiduously writes down Kaelyn's explanation of the pieces, saying that in the current climate it is difficult to find more than scant information about Grrrlf culture. Category:Betrayal in Antara Category:Places (BIA)